


dot x jpg

by Anonymous



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I literally didn't write this, credit to an anon on dirtyconfessionsclubpenguin.tumblr.comthe world needs more sinful club penguin fanfiction my dudes





	dot x jpg

**Author's Note:**

> I literally didn't write this, credit to an anon on dirtyconfessionsclubpenguin.tumblr.com
> 
> the world needs more sinful club penguin fanfiction my dudes

It was after work in the EPF, Dot and Jet were walking home.

“It’s been a busy at work today,” Dot huffed, as she carried the left over papers she had to fill in. Dot clearly looked worn out and frustrated.

Jet nodded looking at the blonde, she was struggling to get her bag on while carrying papers. He offered to carry the papers for her, Dot handed him the papers and got on her bag finally.

“Thanks.” Dot said.

“No problem, you looked like you needed help.” Jet replied. Just then, Jet got an idea! He thought about taking her back to his house and ‘loosing her up’ a bit.

“Hey Dot, wanna go back to my place for tea?” Jet asked.

Dot nodded, thinking it would be a good idea, as Sensei says,‘Tea calms the mind,’

…

When they got to Jet’s place, Dot set everything down and sat on a comfy chair waiting for her tea. After a few minutes, Jet comes back handing her a tea cup. Dot drinks it and starts to fee so relaxed…but yet so aroused. Little did the blonde know is that Jet put an aphrodisiac in the tea. Which is what explained the sexual desire that she felt out of the blue.

“How do you feel?” The red penguin asked as he rubbed her shoulders.

“I feel…horny.” Dot replied.

Jet, with a crooked smile led Dot to his bedroom. When Dot entered the bedroom, she saw that he had a very organized military like bedroom with a grey silk comforter and soft sheets, his closet half opened revealing his many uniforms and some other clothing, soft maroon carpet, and some fleshlights and lube on his nightstand.

Dot took off her clothes and laid on the bed posing seductively, making Jet take his clothes off as well, revealing his hard, toned, abs, muscular arms, and his 8 ½ incher.  
Dot started to finger herself, imagining what that would feel like inside her in a few minutes. Jet went on the bed, pins her hands above her head tying them so she couldn’t move them.

“Spread you legs,” Jet demanded, growing dominant by the minute. He started to attack her neck with kisses, which lead him to kissing her soft lips. Dot pulled away, clearly wanting more.

“Just fuck me,” she growled, her voice filled with lust.

Jet grabbed his member and started to stroke it. “I want you to beg for it.”

“C'mon Jet!” Dot whined.

“No, you have to beg for it. Now, beg me for cock and how much you want me to fuck you.” He replied.

“Please Jet. I want your rock hard cock inside me, pounding me into the mattress.” Dot begged. “I want your cum.”

“Music to my ears,” Jet says thrusting his dick in her making her gasp from his size and how hard he is. He started to go in and out, the pain turned into pleasure right quick.

“Faster, Jetty, faster!” Dot moaned.

Jet complied with Dot’s wishes, his moans and grunts joining with hers. He hit her in the same spot over and over. He kissed Dot’s neck again but he started to suck on the skin and bite it.

“Jet! I love you so much! Uhh!” Dot exclaimed.

Jet pulled away from her neck noticing the red mark that had formed, sure to be a there there next day. Dot screamed Jet’s name as he shot his warm, sticky liquid in her groaning. Dot wanted wrap her arms around the man, but remembered her arms were tied.

“Untie me.” Dot demanded, squirming. “I wanna hold you, hehe…”

Jet obeyed and untied her, only to his surprise is that she tackled him; pinning him to the bed.

“Oooo, taking control. That’s hot.” Jet said smiling.

“I know. I wanna blow you so badly…” Dot said grabbing his cock, slowly stroking it. As she did this, she earned a silent moan from the pilot.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Jet muttered. “You wouldn’t blow me, you don’t have the tits…”

“Oh really?” Dot replied, licking his tip hearing a hitched breath. “Test me, big boy.”

“Do it.” Jet growled, putting one hand on her head, his tender fingers snaking through her hair.

Kissing the tip of his cock, as she slowly engulfed him. Jet put his hand on Dot’s cheek, traveling over the bulge. Jet started to talk, turning the air blue as he did so.

“That’s good…” He whispered. “Keep sucking you disguise whore. Please me…Rookie has been stressing me out with his damn mistakes during missions/training. Please heal me with that pussy mouth of yours.”

Dot dipped her tongue into his slit, trying to wring more noises from him. She took more of him in, holding her gag reflex.

“Gonna be a good girl and let me fuck your mouth? Better yet, cum down your throat?” Jet said breathlessly. He started to fuck her mouth like he fucked her vagina, hearing gagging noises from Dot. This turned him on even more making Jet fuck her face harder, giving her a few second to catch her breath before fucking her face intently again.

“Yeah bitch. Y-You love this don’t you?” Jet pants, barely aware of what he’s saying, given the way his thrusts are rapidly gaining momentum. “Just sitting there taking this, being submissive to my every demand. You’re going to be tired after I’m done with you.”

Dot felt his dick get thicker and heavier, a sign that he is close. Jet’s hold tightening greatly as thick beads of seed erupt from his dick into her mouth. His hands shaking from the release. His grunts turning into carnal growls and snarls, which sounded sexier than it should have. Jet pulled himself out collapsing onto the pillows Dot following him; her lips touch Jet’s not caring that his dick was just in her mouth.

“I love you, Jet.” Dot says.

“Love you too, Beautiful,” Jet replied. “If anyone at work asks what we did last night, we saw a movie, got it?”

“What about-”

“Just hide your Hickey.”

Dot nodded as she fell asleep on Jet’s big chest, feeling safe and loved.


End file.
